


The Queen of the Ashes

by calcimeta



Series: Daenerys and the Dothraki [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hate season 8 and wanted to at least attempt to fix the shoddy writing, I posted this one separately because it's out of order of the others, Major Spoilers, Related to "Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea", d&d made me so angry I rewrote a whole series ending a day after it aired, spoilers for season 8 of Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcimeta/pseuds/calcimeta
Summary: An attempt to make season 8 episode 5 make even a little bit of sense. One-shot(?).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, spoilers for season 8 episode 5 of Game of Thrones. If you haven't already and are wondering who Myra is and what's going on, check out "Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea." It's my unapologetic ship fic because Dany deserved her canon bisexuality in the show, and also I dislike how forgotten the Dothraki are. They have a really cool culture and they deserved better. Enjoy.

The cold, dark steps of Dragonstone were little more than chilling as Myra climbed the staircase to her _khaleesi's_ war room, stepping past the rocky throne that Daenerys had made her own.

When she entered, Daenerys was leaning against a pillar for support, staring out at the sea listlessly. Her hair was unbrushed and in the same style as the day before, but Myra didn't care for all of that. " _Khaleesi_ ," Myra moved forward, reaching out to take Daenerys in her arms before thinking better of it.

"I was born in this castle," Dany murmured after an eternity of silence. "My mother died to bring me into this world."

Myra was uncertain what to say. She fiddled with her braid for a moment. "Your mother was... a brave woman."

Dany turned her face away from Myra as she choked back tears. "I don't know what Missandei's mother was like. I don't know anything about Naath." Her voice was little more than a whisper, lost to the wind as soon as she spoke the words. "I never asked."

Myra placed a hand on Dany's arm. "You could not have known this would happen." She spoke softly.

"I have lost Missandei. I have lost Rhaegal, and Ser Jorah, and Viserion." Dany wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. "I have lost them all. I have given everything I have to reach this very moment, and it cost me everything." She swallowed thickly, and croaked out, "I don't know if it was worth it."

She could have cried for Daenerys at that moment. In her voice was not the fierce khaleesi she knew, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, but a grieving, lost young woman who was scared and exhausted. "Maybe the Seven Kingdoms were never your destiny," Myra ventured. " _Khaleesi_ , you were loved and respected in Meereen and Sl- the Bay of Dragons. The city thrived under your rule. Perhaps there is something poetic in a Westerosi woman ruling Essos after her Essosi ancestors ruled Westeros."

Dany turned to look at her. Myra suddenly saw her, truly; she was pale and gaunt, with dark circles beneath her eyes and a distressing thinness to her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, and the lines of previous tears still showed plainly on her face. "The Iron Throne is my birthright," Daenerys' brows furrowed. "Are you truly telling me to _give_ _up_ on it?"

Myra held her tongue for a moment. Then she sighed. "I am."

"The people of Westeros are suffering!"

"People _everywhere_ are suffering."

For a moment, Daenerys was so furious she could barely form words, standing straight and wobbling on her feet. Her eyes shifted, left to right, up and down, brows pinned together as she struggled to think straight. Then she became very still, staring into Myra's eyes. Myra always hated when she stared with such intensity; usually her eyes were so soft. "Lady Stark has put you up to this, hasn't she?"

Myra blinked. She felt like the utter shock had winded her. "What does the Stark woman have to do with this?" She asked, completely bewildered.

Daenerys rounded on her, still shaky. "Sansa doesn't like me. She makes no secret of the fact that she wants Jon on the throne and not me, that's why she tricked Tyrion into betraying me. Obviously she thought someone as close to me as you would be able to talk me into giving up my claim and getting out of her way." Her eyes were wide, moving as if she were on strings. "Is that not it?"

" _Khaleesi_ , you know by now that I do not give a damn about Westerosi politics and who rules what castle!" Myra argued, still in shock that she even had to. "I am here for _you_ , only you! I love _you_ , Daenerys, and I only ever want what is best for you!" She wished that Jorah were here still, or even Jon Snow or Tyrion would do; anyone who could help her make Daenerys understand.

But Daenerys shook her head, as if trying to prevent Myra's words from planting themselves in her brain. "Guards!" She shouted, the force of it making her wobble. On instinct, Myra rushed forward and caught Dany before she collapsed, holding her upright. Dany pushed against Myra, hitting her, before she began to cry.

Myra released her, and Dany crumpled to the ground. Myra stepped backward, watching her _khaleesi_ fall apart in a way she never thought she could. Through her tears, Daenerys had venom in her gaze. Myra was frightened of the way she glared; Dany had never looked at her with such distrust, not even when they barely knew one another. She hardly recognised the kind, intelligent woman who had freed her from slavery those years ago; she couldn't see the softness in her deep purple eyes anymore. For a moment, Myra was convinced she must be an impostor.

As the Unsullied grabbed hold of Myra and began to pull her to the cells, she didn't fight. She could only watch Dany as her crumpled form became further and further away, and only one thought stayed with her.

Daenerys' hair hadn't been in a braid for a long time.


	2. Queenslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 8 episode 6 with some adjustments.

When Myra arrived at the gates of King's Landing, she knew immediately something was very wrong. From miles away she could see the huge tower of smoke billowing from the city's ruins, and she was certain that no city she had ever known of would have a huge, demolished area in its wall.

She began to suffocate the moment her horse stepped within the bounds of the city. The smoke and ash filled her lungs and burned her throat, but she pressed onwards. As Myra gazed upon each new corpse, charred and blackened and unrecognisable, she couldn't tell if she was crying or her eyes were watering with the oppressive heat. Despite it being winter, it was hotter in the city than Myra had known Westeros to ever be.

There was something undeniably horrific about being the only person alive in a demolished city. A pit in her stomach formed as the Dothraki warrior forced herself to look at each and every corpse she saw as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe that the Daenerys she knew had done this, but that image of Dany bent double with sickness... Myra hurried her horse.

Daenerys, who had rescued her from slavery.

Daenerys, who had cried in her arms and chained her own children when she discovered Drogon had burnt a child to death.

Daenerys, who postponed the only goal she'd ever wanted in order to rid Essos of slavery, once and for all.

Daenerys, who was good, and merciful, and _just_.

Through her tears, Myra could just make out the shape of Drogon circling a huge, destroyed building. That must be the Red Keep, she thought.

Myra had been in countless battles since she had met Daenerys, had done many things that terrified her, but as she dismounted her horse and stepped over the rubble to enter the Red Keep, she found that she was shaking like she was a little girl again.

What she saw when she entered the throne room was Daenerys and Jon with a knife through her _khaleesi's_ heart.

Myra saw red. Not all the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros could have stopped her as she lunged at Jon Snow, toppling him to the ground and holding her _arakh_ to his throat. He stared up at her, empty-eyed, like he was ready and willing to die.

"Why?" Myra whispered, pressing the blade to his throat. Jon shook his head.

"You've been out there," he said. "You've seen what Dany did."

"Do not call her that!" Myra snarled, teeth gritting. "You are a traitor. You do not get to have nickname for my _khaleesi_."

"Myra?" A voice breathed weakly. Revenge forgotten entirely, Myra turned and looked at Dany's fluttering violet eyes searching for her, blood dripping from her mouth.

" _Dany_ ," Myra cried, rushing over and wrapping Daenerys in her arms, holding her like she was a child.

"It's you," Dany whispered, raising a hand to stroke the tears from Myra's eyes. "You came for me."

"Of course, _khaleesi_ ," Myra choked back a sob. "Stay with me, I can get maester, I-"

"No," Dany murmured. "No, just... sta- stay with me. Myra, I broke the wheel, di- did you see?"

"Yes," she rocked back and forth gently, stroking Dany's pale hair. "I see. I see it, Dany." She watched as Dany smiled weakly, her eyes slowly slipping as they lit up with childlike happiness. "Daenerys, I love you," she squeezed her eyes shut, praying that her tears would vanish so that she could look upon Dany's face. "I love you, I love you." She said it for when she first met Daenerys when the chains were broken. She said it for how Daenerys' tongue curled when she first struggled to pronounce Dothraki syllables. She said it for how she smiled at her dragons when they were so little. Myra said it for every single time she had wanted to but didn't, because now she would never get another chance.

"Myra... I..." Dany began, her breathing shallow. "I love you... Myra... Targary..en..." She became still.

Everything stopped for Myra then. The hourglass of time may as well have stopped flowing at all, because for Myra, time would never matter again.

The Dothraki screamed so loudly, so monstrously, that in return she heard Drogon's cry as he plummeted down to the Keep. She wanted Jon Snow to be soaked in dragonfire, to die screaming - she wanted an inferno to match her grief.

She heard Drogon's weight land behind her as she raised her head, meeting Jon Snow's eyes. She had expected him to flee while she was preoccupied, but he seemed to have sealed his fate. "Drogon," Myra called, the dragon snarling in response, " _Dracarys_."

Myra never broke eye contact with Jon Snow as he was melted. His screams would reside in her most joyous of dreams, with Daenerys and her red door in Braavos.

\---

Despite Myra cutting her braid off, the remaining Dothraki chose her as _khal_ anyway. When Grey Worm announced the Unsullied intention to continue to free the world of slavery, it was only natural for Myra to take a vote amongst the Dothraki, and they chose to join the Unsullied. The majority of Dothraki didn't care for slavery one way or the other, but if it meant they could sack more cities like they had King's Landing, they were open for anything.

She didn't like that concept so much, but she supposed it was small victories - she could work on the Dothraki morality any time.

Grey Worm and Myra stood before his Grace, King Bran. The Hand of the King stood beside where Bran was seated. "The Crown appreciates your assistance in freeing King's Landing from the tyranny of Lannister rule." Tyrion said, coldly, cleanly.

Myra and Grey Worm glanced at one another. "The Unsullied and Dothraki refuse to bend the knee." Myra spoke sharply.

"Myra-"

" _Khal_ Myra." She corrected, glaring at the Hand.

"Very well, _Khal_ Myra - as you are neither citizens of Westeros nor planning to stay here, it doesn't really matter if you bend the knee or not." Tyrion compromised. "However, the Crown is hoping that we can come to a peace agreement."

Grey Worm's eyes narrowed. "Can the Crown not speak for himself?" He looked at Bran.

Bran nodded slightly, though his gaze stared into nothingness. "They're not going to bend the knee no matter what we say. Better to let them go."

Myra locked her jaw. "Unless you can bring my _khaleesi_ back from where your betrayal sent her, there is no agreement to be made." Her thick accent punctuated every vowel, every consonant, acting as constant, sharp reminders to the Westerosi that she was not, and would never be, one of them. "We do not serve _maegi_."

As her and Grey Worm climbed aboard their ships, Myra gave one last sweeping glance to Westeros. "I am not going to miss this shithole." She said bluntly. Grey Worm smiled a little.

Watching Westeros fade into nothing on the horizon like a bad dream, Myra felt herself release a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She was very ready to forget the land where she lost everything. Her gaze shifted to the assorted Dothraki and Unsullied on their small fleet of ships. The only way to move was onward, to new lands where perhaps... she would gain more than she had lost.


End file.
